People Are Strange
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: When an old friend comes back into her life, Amanda knows that Sam won't react well to Finn... but she's determined to make the two co-exist around each other. Problem is, it's easier said than done.


_**A/N: Callista, Liviana, Indie, Dianne and her family, Sandy, Immy and her family, Sachael and her family, Sandy, Andre, Aestrid, Ty and his gang, Sam and Claire (Claire will only appear in flashbacks) are Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine's characters.**_

_"I'm telling you, it's my life!"_

_"And I'm telling you it doesn't make it any less wrong!"_

_Callista heard the argument escalating outside from the second floor apartment she was in… and then a sickening slap followed it up and by the time she reached the area outside, the dark haired man had managed to overpower the woman before taking a tire iron and bashing it over the brunette's right hip, the brunette screaming in agony as she fell to the soaked pavement._

_And that was all it took for Callista to lose it, charge over and rip the tire iron out of his hands and mercilessly beat him with it even after he was down… the only thing that made her drop the iron was the painful cry that turned her attention to the brunette before she lost consciousness from the pain._

_Callista crouched down and found something that identified her… in her hoodie pocket was a Florida driver's license and printed next to the picture was her name, Amanda Cena._

_"Mandy… oh you poor thing." Callista said, recognising Amanda. She carefully shifted Amanda onto her side, before she tapped on her wrist, the operative computer coming up and linking into the mobile networks, before she dialed 911._

_The ambulance hadn't taken long to reach the area… but as the paramedics exited it with the stretcher, the oldest one on the crew recognised her._

_"Mandy! Damn it!" David responded, strapping her onto the backboard before the younger ones lifted her onto the stretcher and David immediately dialed Finn's number._

_"Hey, I thought you guys weren't scheduled to work tonight." Finn responded._

_"Finn, you're gonna need to get to Florida Hospital ER immediately!" David said, Finn nearly dropping his phone when he recognised the frantic tone in the older man's voice._

_"Mandy? David, how bad is she hurt?!" Finn asked after grabbing the keys to his Altima._

_"David, found this!" Nathan called out, holding up the dented and bloodstained tire iron._

_"Whoever did it, it looks like they tried to break her hip." David said before he and Finn hung up._

_Reaching his car, Finn got into it and immediately started it before speeding off… it wasn't long before he saw the ambulance reach the ER and slammed on the brakes, shutting the car off and getting out of it after shoving his keys into his jeans pocket and running to the now open ambulance as a still unconscious Amanda was taken out of it._

_"Was there anyone else with her, was she alone?!" Finn asked, immediately by Amanda's side and brushing her soaked hair back._

_"There was a woman there with her, she wouldn't answer anything more than that her name is Callista." David answered._

_When Amanda finally regained consciousness, she found herself in a bed and in a hospital gown, attached to an IV and blood pressure machine… she looked to her left, seeing Finn as he held her left hand between his hands. She tried to talk but all she managed to say was a name that sent Finn's blood into a boiling rage… being as careful as he could with her badly bruised body, Finn reached over and pulled her into his arms as she cried and repeatedly said she was sorry for leaving the building after the fight she got into with Alexa._

_"It's okay, you needed to escape and she ain't the type to let up on anything. You had no way of knowing that he'd be waiting out there." Finn said in a gentle tone._

_Amanda looked up at him even as they let go, her left hand still in his right one._

_"I thought if I just… stopped speaking to Seth for a while, he'd understand. He tried to kill me..." Amanda replied quietly, attempting to pull the blankets aside to see the bruises on her hip but Finn gently stopped her. "I've had it, I'm gonna find him and kill him myself." She said, trying to get up but Finn wouldn't let her._

_"You'll get your chance, but not while you're practically falling apart at the joints. The question right now is… someone saved you, someone called Callista. I don't know who she is or why she did it, I suppose other than being a decent human being…" Finn said as he managed to get her to stay down and relax._

_"I don't know either… but I think she might've tried to kill him." Amanda responded, muffling a cough as being out in the thunderstorm affected her lungs._

_Two blurs of raven and dark brown hair rushed in, Finn and Amanda seeing Sam and Sachael._

_And Sam's mistrust of Finn increased even further… _

Amanda was startled into awareness, seeing her old friend Sam Lowry.

"Sam? How did you find me?" Amanda asked.

"Showed up here. Twisted up his arm to get the info on why you overslept." Sam responded, Finn rubbing his right shoulder.

"You didn't need to do that, Miss." Finn replied.

"Hush, you!" Sam replied in a tense manner, having been distrustful of men since her biological father killed her mother in a rage.

"Well if you had let me finish what I was saying, I was trying to explain that you didn't need to try to kill me as I wasn't hurting Mandy. She drank a little more alcohol last night than she usually does and I was just checking on her." Finn responded.

Sam rolled her brown eyes, Amanda sitting up and lightly nudging Sam's left arm.

"Play nice, Sam." Amanda replied, Sam taking a few seconds.

"Alright. I'll be downstairs, Immy and Sachael are working on a project that needs my help." Sam responded before she gave Finn a look that said _"I'm watching you, boy!" _and headed downstairs.

Finn closed the door and walked over to Amanda, the two hugging for a few seconds after he sat down.

"I'm sorry. Sam gets a little overprotective, it's been that way since we were five." Amanda replied.

"I'm sure she'll tell me when she feels like she knows me enough." Finn responded.

_'Getting Sam to open up is worse than pulling teeth.' _Amanda thought, knowing Sam too well.

And her nightmare was completely forgotten at this point.


End file.
